Sugar Rush
by SilverBakura86
Summary: What would happen if Marik had chocolate for the first time? Thiefshipping


People were getting annoyed at me because my story had no spaces or paragraphs, so here! I uploaded another one!

* * *

"What are you eating Kura?" the childish blond said eyeing the brown candy, Bakura sighed and looked at the T.V "What does it look like I'm eating?"Marik stared at it "It looks like you're eating crap" Bakura chocked and looked at him "Wait, you really have no idea what this is?" Marik shook his head and Bakura raised a white eyebrow at him.

Marik went on all fours and crawled on the couch to get closer to him "Why is it so weird that I don't know what it is? I was raised in a tomb you know" Bakura sighed at him "And I'm a three thousand year old spirit" Marik pouted at him and crawled on his lap. Bakura could feel his face heating up and looked at him with a snarl "Look it's called chocolate okay? It's not bloody crap! It's really sweet" Marik widened his eyes "Since when did you like sweet things?" "Never have, chocolate is the only exception" Marik eyed the chocolate "Can I have some?" Bakura saw no reason not to but then got a vision of what would happen, the blond has never had this before and if he gets a sugar rush…

Bakura held up the candy "No way! You are not having this" Marik started whining "But fluffy! Why not?" Bakura looked at his face and swallowed hard, he was giving him the puppy eyes, those adorable little puppy eyes. Bakura growled, how does the Egyptian boy do this to him? Is it some sort of shadow magic? Bakura jumped off the couch "No! Sod off Marik!" Marik then stood up to "What's wrong with it Kura? It's not going to hurt me!" Bakura turned to him "You're not having any and that's that!" Marik ran over to him and jumped in attempt to get the chocolate from him, Bakura held it up higher and tried to push the blond away "Sod off! Leave me alone!" Marik jumped higher "Not until you give me some of that chocolate!" Bakura turned and started heading to his room, then he heard thumping and turned to see Marik running up to him.

He got tackled to the ground with Marik on top of him "What the? Marik get off me!" Marik pushed him down and giggled "Stupid Kitty! Give me some chocolate and I will!" Bakura growled "I am not a Kitty!" Marik reached up in an attempt to get the chocolate but Bakura quickly put his arm down to his side "Kura! Just give me some friggin chocolate would you?" Bakura got an idea "If you eat it you will get fat" Marik froze and looked down at him with narrowed eyes "I-I'm pretty sure one small bite can't hurt" Bakura sighed, the blond is always going on about his looks so he was sure that would work.

The blond started bouncing up and down on his lower waist and Bakura groaned "D-dammit get off me Marik!" Marik laughed obviously not aware of what he was doing to Bakura "Kura why is your face so red? Are you sick? If so then give me the chocolate it might be better if you don't have any!" Marik smiled, proud of his comeback. Bakura smirked at an idea rolling around in his head, he quickly broke off a piece of chocolate, brought it up to his mouth and put it between his teeth "Here, you can have this piece" Bakura said, muffled by the chocolate.

Marik looked down at him surprised "What? No way Kura! I'm not gay!" Bakura's smirk widened "Suit yourself, this was the only piece I was going to give you but never mind" Marik looked down at Bakura with a tint of red in his cheeks, he slowly leaned forward but hesitated when his nose was touching the paler teens. The blond put his teeth on the chocolate and was about to pull back until Bakura grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, making their lips touch.

Marik gasped and Bakura slid his tongue in his mouth, making the chocolate melt between them. The Egyptian was to surprised to respond but eventually gave in and kissed back, their tongues fought around the chocolate and Marik moaned as Bakura mapped out his mouth. He pulled back gasping for air and then chewing, Bakura looked at him confused. Marik swallowed and smiled at him "Wow Bakura you're right that stuff is sweet! It's probably the best thing I've ever tasted!" Bakura chuckled slightly and shook his head "I hope I don't regret that later" Marik suddenly jumped off Bakura and ran towards the couch. He jumped on it and started bouncing up and down "Come on Kura let's watch T.V there has to be something good on I don't know what is on but something good has to be on like a cartoon! Oh! I love cartoons don't you? Cartoons are the best!" Bakura blinked as Marik said all this in a quick pace. Bakura sighed and stood up "Bloody hell, only one piece and you're already on a sugar rush?"


End file.
